


Princess

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse helps his daughter relax for ballet practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

"I can't get down far enough, daddy."

"Hm?" Jesse looked up from his desk, his baby girl standing in the door of his office, nervously wringing her hands.

"In ballet lessons. They said I should get further down and I'm not flexible enough."

Sighing at the stack of papers in front of him, Jesse ran his hands through his hair, slowly moving to stand from his desk chair.

"Okay. Can I help?"

She was tugging on his hand to get him to come over and join her in the living room before he'd barely finished his sentence, a soft laugh escaping him at Rachel's eagerness.

"Okay, okay! I'm on my way, baby."

"I can touch my toes, but I can't bring my hands to the floor. And I don't have the splits, and I need your help."

She was bending over for all she was worth, in nothing but her black leotard. She'd left the tights-- and her underwear-- seemingly upstairs, Jesse swallowing hard as he stared at his daughter's ass, the way the already tight piece of clothing was pressing into her slit, between her folds, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

It wasn't easy being a single father.

"Daddy, come on! I need your help!" she gestured wildly from beside her legs, Jesse slipping weakly onto his knees beside her, barely able to keep his breathing even.

"What, um-- what can I do?"

"My teacher said I had to relax to get further. But my muscles are pulled all tight and I can't, though."

"You--" he swallowed hard, taking a moment to close his eyes and steady himself again. "You want me to help you relax?"

Watching her nod again, Jesse did his best to tear his gaze off of her ass, instead slipping around to her front, his hands eagerly moving to grasp at her shoulders. A massage was the easiest, safest way to keep this rated PG, and if it all worked as planned, she'd be relaxed, would straighten up again, adjust herself, and put normal clothes on again.

All while her father locked himself into the master bedroom and got off to the thought of his daughter's perfect, innocent baby pussy.

God.

"Daddy," she whined loudly, Jesse inwardly groaning, "this isn't good enough."

Gingerly he moved down her back, to her hips, his eyes closing as he fought the urge to go so much further, Rachel once again eagerly interrupting his thought process as she shook her head, accidentally brushing against his crotch in the process.

He had to move.

"Daddy, no!"

"... okay, baby," he croaked slowly, swallowing hard as he got up again, relocating to the back of her legs, his hands slowly running up the outside, then the inside... "You want daddy to do more?"

She quickly nodded, Jesse biting back another groan as he slowly reached up to press his finger through the fabric of her leotard, softly against her baby clit.

When Rachel whimpered as if on cue, he about lost it right then and there.

"M-more like that?"

"Yes. D-daddy--"

"Oh god," he breathed out slowly, the hand not holding her hips steady moving down to play over her slit, where the fabric had pushed in and was no doubt stimulating her baby pussy.

"Oh--!"

"D-does that feel good, princess?" he whispered, leaving her to quickly nod.

That was all the encouragement he needed before slowly, gradually peeling aside the fabric of her leotard to expose her more fully, wetting his forefinger before slowly letting it play over her clit, always patient to wait for some kind of noise from her to reaffirm that he should keep going, that she was ready for more.

"Daddy!"

Stilling his fingers immediately, his eyes going wide, Jesse swallowed hard, heart racing. "What's wrong, did I hurt you?"

"No-- no, don't stop-- m-more--"

"Fuck."

Cursing softly under his breath, closing his eyes, Jesse slowly let his fingers trace the entrance to her pussy, slowly inserting a finger into her tight, wet heat even as his thumb never once stopped playing at her clit.

She'd seemed to have found her own footing again, the hand formerly supporting her finally free to move to her front, a loud groan escaping him as he moved to tug the material of her leotard down her front, just enough to expose her baby tits, one hand eagerly moving to grope and pinch at her nipples, quickly rewarded with a loud mewl from her as his mouth replaced his thumb, lapping at her cunt.

"Oh god, Rachel--"

"Daddy!" He hadn't expected her to suddenly clench around his finger, coming hard as he felt her gush around him, the stark reality of what he'd just done shamefully washing over him.

Slowly withdrawing his finger from inside of her, he exhaled sharply, adjusting her leotard for her again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't--"

Rachel slowly straightened again, biting her lip before moving to sit before him, stretching her legs. "Wh-why did you stop?"

"... what?"

Taking a deep breath as he watched her, Jesse cleared his throat, swallowing hard.

"You have to keep going. I need help with the splits." Quietly, she added, almost conspiratorially, "and it felt really good."

He just about couldn't believe what he was hearing. The splits. Of course. Completely certain that the flush on his face had to be more than self-evident, he slowly nodded, clearing his throat again. "R-right. The splits. H-how have you been practicing in class?"

Moving to lie on her back before him, Rachel lifted her ass and back up off the ground, keeping straight with the support from her hands below, legs sticking straight up.

That was, until she parted them, looking at him expectantly.

"Now you press down on both sides," she advised him slowly. "And... h-help me relax."

"This is how you've been doing it in class?" he stammered out, eyes wide as he stared down at her exposed, wet cunt.

She quickly nodded, moving her butt a bit to gesture for him to do the same. "But... we haven't been helping each other relax."

"... r-right." Nodding slowly, he let his hands come up to press down on the inside of her thighs, sparing a brief glance down at his aching cock, pressing desperately against the inside of his dress slacks. "... Rachel, do you... want daddy to... relax you in a different way?"

"Is it going to feel good?" she whispered, biting her lip.

"It might hurt at first," he admitted softly. "But then... yes."

She seemed to consider it for a long moment before quickly nodding. "Yes," she breathed, slowly licking her lips.

"Okay." Exhaling slowly, Jesse tugged her leotard aside again, gently placing her back down on the floor, one hand coming up to drag the material down over her breasts. "These are your breasts. You know that, right?"

Rachel slowly nodded. "A boy was making fun of them at school the other day."

The concern on his face was almost instantaneous, his stomach clenching up painfully. "Why is that, baby?"

"He said they were too small."

"They're not too small, Rach. They're perfect. I promise." Bending down to bring his lips to one small, tender nipple, he reverently licked, sucking at the sensitive bud enough to make her whimper. "Does that feel good, baby girl?"

With her nod as reassurance to back his actions, he moved on to the other one, slowly giving it the same care and attention as the other, his hand coming up to join his mouth as he gently pinched at the baby tit he'd left unattended.

"D-daddy--"

"Do you want to do something with daddy that only grown-ups who love each other normally do?" he breathed out slowly, quickly met with assent from Rachel. "Okay. Come here."

Eagerly leaning up as her daddy had instructed, Jesse leaned in to kiss her softly, his tongue quickly finding its way into her mouth with a soft groan and a whimper from her.

"You belong to your daddy, right?" he muttered softly, littering kisses down her neck as she quickly nodded.

"Y-yes."

Reaching down to his slacks, Jesse wasted no time in tugging them down, boxer-briefs following just as fast, his hard, aching cock springing free with a sharp groan from him. The tip was already glistening wet with precome as he moved between her legs again, easily pulling her small body up onto his thighs.

"Remember, baby girl, we're working on the splits, so... can you do daddy a favor and reach up to hold your legs apart?"

"L-like that?"

"Just like that, princess," he quickly nodded, shifting down to move between her legs again. "Keep them there while I make you feel good, okay?"

"Uh-huh."

One finger slid inside of her wet baby pussy almost instantly before his mouth latched onto her clit to suck eagerly, adding a second finger to start pumping in and out of her tight cunt. He'd never heard noises like this from her ever before, a soft, possessive growl escaping him as he sped up his fingers, Rachel whimpering loudly as she bucked up against his mouth and his hand.

"Daddy! Oh god, daddy! P-please!"

"Please what, baby?" he groaned softly against her pussy, meeting her eyes.

"M-make that feeling f-from before happen again," she whimpered, Jesse nodding as he leaned in to lap at her clit with renewed vigor, this time quickly readjusting as he let his fingers switch positions with his mouth, forefingers playing at her clit as his tongue fucked her baby cunt.

Another cry had her coming again, clenching around him as he lapped up at her juices, harder than he could ever remember feeling before straightening out again, seeing the way she was still keeping her legs spread, ready and and waiting for her daddy's cock.

"Ready, princess?" he groaned softly, leaning down to kiss her again.

"P-please, daddy," she quickly assented, Jesse lining himself up and beginning to press inside of her slowly.

"It's okay, baby," he muttered softly as she whimpered in pain, "it's okay, let daddy take care of you. It'll feel good soon, just trust daddy, okay? Can you do that?"

"Uh-- uh-huh," she whimpered softly, a hint of uncertainty edging into her voice.

"Good girl. It'll be better soon," he whispered against her temple, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Close your eyes... and take a deep breath."

Perfectly on cue with her inhalation, Jesse pressed fully inside of her, sheathing himself completely into his baby girl, a sharp moan escaping him.

"Oh god--"

"D-daddy--"

His attention snapping back to the girl beneath him almost instantly, he swallowed hard, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face as he kissed her again. "It's okay, baby. Keep breathing and remember to relax."

Without another word, his hand slipped down to seek out her baby clit again, Rachel's whimpers quickly turning more pleasurable once more as her body finally seemed to relax and adjust around him.

"Isn't that better, baby?" he whispered softly, pressing another reverent kiss to her temple.

"Mmmhmmm-- oh--"

Taking her whimpers as his cue to move, Jesse gave an appreciative groan, his hips shifting their angle a bit to keep the penetration more shallow as he began to push inside his baby girl, a slow moan leaving his throat as she whimpered.

"Daddy--!"

"D-does that feel good, baby?" he panted sharply against her throat, feeling her nod.

"M-more--"

"Oh god--"

Unable to restrain the groan that left him again at that, Jesse quickly returned to his previous angle, pushing inside of her more deeply than even before as he started pounding inside of her, each cry of hers seemingly more pleasurable than the next as she arched her hips against him.

He had never expected her to come during her first time, clenching around him hard as his hand finally slowed its movements against her clit. Managing to thrust inside of her just one, two more times, he came with a harsh cry as Rachel whimpered, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

"Th-thank you, daddy..."

"Oh god, baby," he groaned softly, moving to slowly pull out of her as he leaned in to kiss her again. "Are you okay?"

"I-it aches a bit, b-but it also felt really good," her soft, quiet admission quickly followed as she looked away, her gaze moving to her hands.

"I think you can let go now, baby," he laughed softly, picking up his baby girl to carry upstairs. More than anything, she deserved an award for putting up with him, and he could not think of a better occasion for a bubble bath than this.

"Promise to help relax me again tomorrow?"

Burying his face in her hair as he pressed another kiss to her temple, Jesse closed his eyes, holding her a bit closer. "Anything for my baby girl." 


End file.
